


Red Velvet

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bakery AU, Facial, Food Play, Food Sex, God help me i dont know what i am doing with my life, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, What am I doing, its midnight someone help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: Mako Rutledge used to be a very prestigious and famous pastry chef.Nowadays, he has a bakery in the middle of nowhere, with a nobody as a co-owner





	

**Author's Note:**

> It had been a long day.
> 
> GOD this is what i am doing with my life. Writing smut and stuff.  
> I've had this one in my mind for a WHILE, but life comes at you fast so i haven't really had the energy to write a one shot of this.  
> Honestly? i LOVE this AU so bad. Bakery AU is the sweetest thing ever, and i absolutely adore it. its so cute and nice and pure and i love it so so so so bad. it cleans my pores. My crops are flourishing. My life span has been extended 40 years. 
> 
> Bakery AU idea started by [Fingurken](https://twitter.com/fg083) and we sometimes talk about it because, guys. seriously. this fucking AU makes me want to cry its so sweet i love it. .. .. ......
> 
> Thank y'all for reading!!!! I hope you guys like it!!!

"Have a nice day!" 

The woman waved Mako goodbye as she exited the bakery with a pink box in her hands. It had a cake inside, one Mako had decorated himself. He nodded at her silently, the door opening with a ding from the bell. 

She had been the last customer of the day, and Mako sighed as he rolled his shoulders. It had been a long day, with some cupcakes burning down, ingredient orders that didn't arrive in time, orders that did arrive in time but with spoiled ingredients- many little frustrating things that just made the day suck in general.  
The woman, while nice, had been a surprise customer. She had come in late and Mako was ready to close up when she arrived. He would have kicked her out, but the old woman was tired and talked about how she almost got into a car accident- Mako just shrugged it off and got her order. 

Mako sighed, taking the money from the register and counting it. Jamison had left already before the woman had arrived, he normally helped Mako cleaning up but the young man had said something about "unwinding". 

He let him, since Jamison also seemed frustrated from all the little stupid mistakes that kept popping up. 

"Okay," he sighed to himself, making sure everything was put away and ready to close. He looked around the bakery, smiling to himself. 

Mako Rutledge had worked for very prestigious bakeries before. He was, honestly, famous in the culinary world. He had always been passionate in creating beautiful shapes and decorations for his cakes, every inch of his work full of love. Also, his work was absolutely delicious, so there was that too.  
Memories of how his life used to be surfaced as his walked towards his home, not too far away. He could have taken the bus, but some days like this he liked to unwind from the stress by walking. 

He had always loved pastries, and people joked that it was obvious due to his size. He didn't care, he was good at what he did. He loved making beautiful cakes, and that's all he wanted to do. Yet he hated how everybody else was around him. Pompous assholes that thought they were hot shit only because they knew how to make cakes. It was not about passion for them, it was a popularity contest. Mako had no time for stupid shit like that. 

So, he opened a bakery in a small town, alongside Jamison. He still remembered fondly painting it themselves, Jamison ended drenched in the pink paint, and then running up to smear Mako with it in a hug, smearing him as well. He remembered the first customer they made, the first cake they baked together. Mako wouldn't give it up for anything on the world, not even those prestigious trophies he had gathering dust at home. 

 

And then there was Jamison. 

Mako had met him in a very prestigious event. The young man also baked, but his pastries were far more visual and creative than exact and elegant like Mako's. He had come up to him, eyes bright and full of admiration. 

"Ye're my idol," he said while he smiled like a puppy. "I-I've seen yer designs. Yer cakes. Yer technique- it's flawless! Its- its beautiful, all of it! You truly must love bakin, eh?" 

That caught Mako offguard. Everybody treated him like a famous individual, but no one really had ever asked if he actually _liked_ what he did. And yet this kid showed up, treating Mako like an idol because he had passion. 

He smiled, and asked to see Jamison's work. His was sloppy, presentation strange. Things like cupcakes and cookies decorated his stand, something Mako's coworkers scoffed at. 

"Trash food," they would say as they laughed at Jamison's work. "Things that only uncultured people would eat at stupid small bakeries. We make art, Mako. Why are you even hanging with him?" 

That night Mako decided to leave his stand, and ask Jamison how he worked, his technique and what truly moved him. For the first time in years, he found someone that had the same passion at him. 

That had been years ago. Now, they opened a bakery together after Mako gave up for good the luxury life, all for a "shitty bakery in the middle of nowhere" as his coworkers put it. It was, so far, the best decision he had ever made. 

 

That, and marrying Jamison. 

He smiled at the memory, but that was a story for another day. At the moment, he had arrived home. He fished the keys from his pocket, unlocking the door and stepping inside. "I'm home," he yelled out loudly as he closed the door behind him. 

"Jamie?" he called out. Normally at this point the younger man would be all over him, just clinging and hugging and kissing, but everything was very quiet. Maybe he was also in a mood due to today's events and went to sleep. 

He saw Jamison's keys on the keyholder, so it was a fact that he was home. Mako sighed, taking off his coat and dumping his bag next to the door. He traveled to the kitchen, opening the fridge to get a can of beer.  
He hoped the next day was better as he chugged the cold beverage. It was bitter, but it tasted good and felt nice in his throat. He didn't want to get drunk, so he stopped at the one can, crushing it in his palm and throwing it away. 

"Oooh, Mako..." 

Jamison's silky voice called out to him. He stopped, staring up at the hallway that lead to the bedroom. 

"Jamie?" 

"I've been waitin' for ye... Why don't ya come 'ere, and relax for a bit?" 

Mako smiled, knowing where this was going. He started to walk slowly, teasing the man as he did so. "Really? I was planning on just watching some television at the living room, drink some beers, fall asleep on the couch..." 

"Ain't ya heard? That's bad for yer back, old man." 

"Is it, now?" Mako was already unbuttoning his shirt and letting it fall on the carpet, now slipping off from his shoes, the shoelaces still tied. "I was planning on watching the game..." 

"Ya don't watch sports and ye know it. Now get yer big ass 'ere before I start without ye." His tone was flirty in a way only Jamison could be. Mako felt his cheeks redden as he did as he was told, finally reaching the door to his bedroom only wearing pants. 

Mako gasped as he saw what laid in front of his eyes. Jamison laid at the center of their bed, completely naked, but you couldn't tell that because almost every inch of his body was covered in white frosting. It also had sprinkles at some parts, for effect. Mako stared with his lips parted, already feeling heat pooling between his legs at the sight of his husband in that position. 

"Ya had a hard day, hon. Was wonderin maybe ya needed some unwindin?" He winked. God, he was terrible at this, but Mako would be damned if it didn’t make him love him more. "Maybe a little snack?" 

"Depends," He smiled, already toying with his pants and slipping off from them. "What flavor is it?" 

"Yer favorite, luv." Jamison smiled, cheeks already red. 

"Ah, red velvet then?" Finally, Mako took off his boxers and laid naked in front of the bed as well. Jamison bit his lip as he stared at the man from head to toe, his eyes lingering between Mako's legs. "I think I can indulge a little today." 

"Come 'ere, ya oaf. Eat me up." 

"Bossy," he sighed, climbing up the bed. He very softly took one of Jamison's hands, dipping the slender fingers into his mouth. Jamison was right- it was red velvet frosting, and it was his favorite. 

Mako took his sweet time to lick it off Jamison's long fingers, licking up the skin and between the fingers. Jamison sighed, letting him and taking a good view of it all. Mako closed his eyes as his tongue finished up licking Jamison's hand, licking up his arm. Drool spilled from his mouth and into the bed but he didn't care, licking up to him.  
Jamison reclined his head against the soft pillow, gasping softly as Mako finished licking up his arm. Mako placed himself above Jamison, his long thick tongue licking his collarbone and feeling the skin underneath twitch in pleasure. 

"Fuck," Jamie moaned as Mako's erection pressed against Jamison's belly, smearing some of the frosting on his cock. He moaned at the sticky feeling, his tongue finding Jamison's nipple. He started to lap up at it, sucking it and softly nibbling. 

Jamison arches his back against Mako, smearing some of the frosting unto him and unto the bed. He closed his eyes as he felt the hot tongue play with him, sucking air through his teeth while whimpering. 

"F-fuck-" 

Mako cleaned that side off, traveling to the other nipple as he tasted the red velvet on his mouth. Jamison's nipple was swollen and sensitive, and Mako softly bit it. He felt Jamison's clean hand grip him in the hair, a good sign. 

"P-please, Mako-" 

"I'll lick you clean," he whispered in Jamison's ear. "I'll leave you slick and soft." 

"Fuck-" 

Jamison had to bite his fist to keep himself from coming. Mako decided to go faster, licking fast the rest of Jamison's torso. His right arm, licking it clean, his huge palm playing with Jamison's tender nipples as he cleaned him up. His tongue traveled down into Jamison's bellybutton, licking at it tenderly.  
Instead of going directly to Jamison's cock, Mako went lower and lower, his tongue gingerly licking his legs. Jamison squirmed on his grasp, a silly crooked smile on his face. 

"T-tease..." 

"Enjoy it..." Mako huffed, already panting. He was leaking heavily, as well as Jamison. His tongue traveled up to Jamison's inner thighs and the young man started whimpering even harder. He panted, hands gripping at the sheets underneath him. He could very well tear them apart by how hard he was gripping at them. 

The closer Mako's was at Jamison erection, the more Jamison panted and moaned like a whore. It was such a beautiful look on him, his slender figure licked clean by him, moaning and red. Mako had done this, and it made his cock twitch in anticipation.  
There was only one more place to lick, and Mako made sure it was slow. His tongue toyed with his balls, feeling how Jamison's stomach hitched up at the feeling. The little ways Jamison clenched and moved made Mako eager, his tongue traveling from the base to the tip, savoring the sweet frosting. 

Jamison's precum mixed with the red velvet, making a delicious flavor. It tasted like Jamison, like his passion and creativity. Huge fingers gripped at his hips, pinning him down as he started to slick slower and slower. 

"F-fuck- oh, God, Mako-" 

"Shhh..." he whispered, slowly lapping up at him. He didn't stop until Jamison was licked clean, sobbing and attempting to thrust into Mako's mouth. 

He placed a very soft kiss to his dick, just before completely swallowing him down.  
Mako gasped and moaned, back arching and torso red. Mako bobbed his head up and down, sucking and swallowing as he felt Jamison's swollen dick twitching. He closed his eyes, his thumbs rubbing circles on Jamison's hipbones and feeling the taut skin. One hand traveled up to Jamison's cheek, cradling it lovingly and tender. 

Jamison stared up at him with loving eyes, mouth opened in a silent scream as he came inside Mako's mouth.  
The older man swallowed it all, teeth scraping gently against the skin as he let the taste of red velvet mix with his younger husband's semen. It was so good, his hand lovingly patting him in the stomach and torso.  
He slipped away from Jamison, kissing his pale inner thigh as he placed him down the mattress again. His own erection was twitching and close to come. He was about to start pumping himself when Jamison sat up, crawling up to Mako's lap. 

Jamison opened his mouth, lapping at Mako's thick cock. He was eager and messy unlike Mako, his fingers massaging down Mako's inner thighs. He reclined his head back, his hand pressing the back of Jamison's head softly, encouraging him.  
Jamison licked and moaned around his dick, his tongue pressed on the underside of Mako's cock, lapping at the vein. God, it was a beautiful feeling, his tongue just licking at him, like that frosting. like Red velvet. His favorite flavor. 

Mako leaned his head back as he moaned, reaching his orgasm. He was slightly surprised when Jamison separated himself from his dick, letting Mako's semen spill into his face rather than eating his seed. Jamison let it, opening his eyes slowly as Mako finally stopped coming. 

"Sorry, I-" Mako was starting to apologize but Jamison just smiled, scooping the cum with his finger and licking it. 

"Nah, I just wanted a facial today- is all." 

Mako chuckled, reaching for the napkins and cleaning off Jamison's face tenderly. He purred at the touch, sighing softly at it. Every little stupid thing that happened that day had been forgotten now, nothing mattered more than just being there with Jamison. 

"...Thank you." Mako said, placing a soft kiss at the corner of his lip. "Today was very frustrating. Thank you for this." 

"Hey mate, it was a stupid day. Gotta unwind sometimes, eh?" He smiled. Mako continued to clean him up, Jamison's hand traveled up to cradle Mako's thick chin. "Thank ye." 

"For what?" Mako chuckled. 

"For... ya know. Bein' 'ere. With me." He sighed. "Ya could be in a luxurious apartment somewhere, with yer trophies, and ye're here with me." 

Mako let go of the napkin, taking Jamison in arms and tipping them over to the bed. Jamison was slightly surprised, even more when Mako kissed him in the mouth lovingly and deeply. He leaned into it. They eventually stopped for air, and Mako pressed his nose against Jamison's forehead. 

"You are worth more than those meaningless awards. More than those empty apartments." 

Jamison cuddled close to him, his face pressed against Mako's neck. 

"Thank you." He sighed, pressing a soft kiss on Mako's collarbone. 

Mako smiled as he drifted to sleep. No Micheline star could even attempt to compare to that moment, on that town in the middle of nowhere, with that shitty bakery. 

It's all he ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!!  
> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)  
> Hit me up if you want to talk about how Bakery AU ruined my fucking life, you GUYS.


End file.
